Secret of the Wolves of Sanctuary
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: Novo campeonato, novas surpresas e novas aventuras! 5 raparigas iram viver a aventura das suas vidas mas ainda não o sabem. 5 guerreiros viram à Terra à procura das escolhidas que salvaram o seu planeta. será que vao conseguir? INSCRIÇÕES FECHADAS!


**_"Secret of the Wolves of Sanctuary"_**

By: Atsuko Tenshi

* * *

Oi! só pra avisar que eu sou a Dark Angel Bruxita mas decidi mudar de nome xD

espero que gostem da fic e mandem mtas reviews!!! e agora, que comece a fic...

* * *

_Sabem...em todos os planetas existem pessoas especiais que transportam consigo algo especial... uma herança que só aparece em 5 pessoas de 100 em 100 anos. Os guardiães do poder dos 5 elementos...

* * *

_

Há 5 mil anos atrás, havia planeta muito parecido com o nosso mas situado noutra galáxia, a galáxia Knight.

Esse Planeta chama-se Sanctuary e era constituído por um único continente, mais ou menos do tamanho da Ásia e que se chama Spirit. Era habitado por humanos que tinham habilitações "especiais", isto é, conseguiam controlar os elementos da Natureza, fazer transformações, ter uma óptima habilidade para poções, etc., mas raros eram aqueles que conseguiam dominar na perfeição a sua habilidade.

Sanctuary foi abençoado pela Natureza. Ela fazia com que, em cada 100 anos, nascessem 5 crianças e cada uma conseguisse dominar perfeitamente um dos elementos da Natureza, Terra, Fogo, Água, Ar e Trovão sendo acompanhados por um guardião do seu respectivo elemento.Assim, o planeta vivia em paz e harmonia.

Um dia, veio de outra galáxia, um povo muito poderoso que ameaçava conquistar Sanctuary e matar todos os seus habitantes incluindo aqueles que a Natureza abençoou, pois pretendia destruir esse poder sagrado que atrapalhava os seus planos para dominar o universo e instaurar uma ditadura sanguinária. Iniciou-se uma guerra que duraria milénios. Esse poder não podia ser destruído pois o equilíbrio no planeta e não só dependia disso.

Durante a guerra a população desesperou-se e perdeu a esperança de vencer. A batalha já durava à 50 anos e ainda não se via o fim mesmo com o grande desgaste dos exércitos mas um dia, um velho ancião trouxe-lhes a esperança da vitória, uma profecia muito antiga. A Profecia de "Wolves of Sanctuary". Nessa profecia estava escrito que, se os portadores dos 5 elementos realmente queriam salvar o seu povo, teriam que fazer uma longa viagem até à Terra e procurar as 5 escolhidas e os guardiães dos elementos da Natureza do seu planeta. Os 5 abençoados pela Natureza iriam até à Terra para procurar e treinar as escolhidas até estarem preparadas para ajudar a população de Sanctuary mas só poderiam voltar quando tivessem a certeza de que elas estavam prontas, até lá, a população lutaria de corpo e alma esperando a salvação. Para os ajudar na busca, os seus guardiães serão transformados em Feras-Bit, um espírito muito conhecido na Terra e também a forma na qual estão os outros 5 guardiães dos elementos da Terra...

**-----x-----**

_**Personagens:**_

**Nome**: Misao Angel

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos Negros azulados lisos pela altura do queixo mas deixando uma longa trança até aos joelhos atrás, olhos azuis-escuros, pele clara, alta e esbelta. Tatuagem do símbolo chinês de Trovão no pulso.

**Personalidade**: meiga, amável, gentil e calma (resumindo, não é uma chata, mas pensando bem, é quase um milagre ver uma pessoa que não seja chata hoje em dia...xD). Gosta de ajudar os outros mas é muito reservada, até com os amigos mais chegados. Fica séria em combate e parece uma pessoa completamente diferente.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, azul-escuro e prata.

**Gosta de**: fazer patinagem no gelo, Natureza, beyblade, Shadow, lobos, silêncio, paz, harmonia, suas amigas, tempestades e chuva.

**Não gosta de**: muito barulho, perder batalhas de beyblade, ser irritada, pessoas parvas e intrometidas, que façam mal a alguma das suas amigas.

**Fera-Bit**: Shadow – lobo negro com um chifre prata (tipo os dos unicórnios xD), olhos azuis acinzentados e pedra oval na testa azul-escura. Elemento: Trovão. Personalidade fria e feroz em combate, transportando esse estado de espírito para a sua mestre.

**Ataques**: "Black Wole", "Scream of nightmare" e "Sheald of Darkness"

**Beyblade**: Preta e azul-escura.

**Equipa**: Night Girls

**Roupas**: corsários negros, top sem alças azul-escuro que deixa o umbigo à mostra, casaco de couro negro, sapatilhas preta, luvas sem dedos de couro pretas e colar negro prata com uma pedra azul-escura.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Maya Lee

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos azuis-claros até meio das costas e encaracolados, olhos cor de âmbar, pele muito clara, alta e esbelta. Tatuagem com o símbolo chinês de Ar no pulso.

**Personalidade**: Tem uma personalidade um pouco estranha porque mistura indiferença e frieza com tristeza e melancolia. O seu passado não foi muito feliz e isso transparece na sua personalidade. Foi abandonada num orfanato por um tio logo após o assassinato dos seus pais. Foi adoptada aos 4 anos mas a família que a adoptou tratava-a mal e fazia dela uma escrava, por isso fugiu. Foi até um convento, onde as freiras cuidaram dela pois só tinha 5 anos. Ela nunca foi muito comunicadora e tentava a todo o custo esquecer o passado que tanto a atormentava. Na escola, aprendeu beyblade com uma das suas amigas, Misao, e a partir dai dedicou-se de corpo e alma ao beyblade. Aos 14 anos foi viver para um apartamento com a sua amiga Misao.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, branco, azul-gelo, prata.

**Gosta de**: Pintar a óleo (para se acalmar e descontrair), Natureza, calmia, silêncio, beyblade, Storm, lobos, ganhar, suas amigas, estrelas e lua.

**Não gosta de**: pessoas chatas e que se intrometem na sua vida, estar no meio de multidões.

**Fera-Bit**: Storm – lobo cinza-escuro com um par de asas azuis-gelo, olhos negros e pedra oval na testa azul-gelo. Elemento: Ar. Muito sério e calmo mas quando se olha directamente nos seus olhos, parece que nos perdemos numa escuridão intensa.

**Ataques**: "Storm of Death", "Apocalypse" e "Wind Blocker"

**Beyblade**: Cinza e azul-gelo.

**Equipa**: Night Girls

**Roupas**: Calças jeans claras, top preto com um lobo estampado a azul-gelo, casaco branco com muitos fechos, sapatilhas pretas, luvas sem dedos azuis-gelo e colar prata com uma pedra azul-gelo.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Mitsuki Ivanov

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelo roxo e liso até aos ombros, olhos azuis-claros, pele muito branca, baixinha (mas não muito n.n) e esbelta. Tatuagem com o símbolo chinês da água no pulso.

**Personalidade**: Alegre e muito divertida. Alegra qualquer pessoa com o seu bom humor contagiante. Muito simpática mas adora fazer barulho (sem falar que toca bateria...com as panelas da cozinha ¬¬X).

**Cores favoritas**: roxo, azul-claro, preto, branco e prata.

**Gosta de**: Cozinhar, comer (xD), Natureza, beyblade, Pacific, lobos, festas, barulho, suas amigas, mar e nadar.

**Não gosta de**: muito silêncio, que um cozinhado lhe saia mal, perder, ser chateada, pessoas chatas e receber sermões.

**Fera-Bit**: Pacific – lobo branco com ligaduras negras nas patas, olhos roxos e pedra oval na testa azul-claro. Elemento: Água. Muito pacifico em combate mas completamente destrutivo.

**Ataques**: "Eternal Ice", "Tsunami" e "Buble Protection"

**Beyblade**: Branca e azul-clara.

**Equipa**: Angels

**Roupas**: mini-saia jeans com uns shorts pretos por baixo, top com uma só alça roxo, casaco preto com detalhes roxos, all stars azuis-claras, luvas sem dedos até aos cotovelos azuis-claras e colar prata com uma pedra azul-clara.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Marianne Himura

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelo ruivo pelos ombros ondulado, olhos vermelhos rubi, pele 1 pouco morena, alta, esbelta e corpo muito trabalhado devido adora desporto, principalmente artes marciais. Tatuagem com o símbolo chinês do fogo no pulso.

**Personalidade**: um pouco rude (só um pouquinho...¬¬'''), fria, séria, não se ri com facilidade. Em fim, personalidade parecida com a do Kai (mas muito pior xD), mas nem assim eles se dão bem (melhor dizendo, odeiam-se u.u')

**Cores favoritas**: vermelho, laranja, preto e prata.

**Gosta de**: praticar MotoCross, beyblade, Hell, lobos, ganhar, humilhar os adversários vencidos, meditar, silêncio, sol, calor e suas amigas.

**Não gosta de**: pessoas chatas, pessoas parvas, que se acham melhores que os outros, ser chateada, que interrompam a sua meditação, perder, ser humilhada.

**Fera-Bit**: Hell – lobo castanho-escuro com 7 caudas, o seu pelo tem mexas laranja e vermelhas e parece que está a arder, olhos vermelhos-sangue, e pedra oval na testa laranja. Elemento: Fogo. Muito feroz, demonstra muita raiva pelo seu adversário e o seu rosnar é assustador. Tem prazer em destruir o adversário.

**Ataques**: "Burning Punishment", "Flames of Mishap" e "Fire Barrier"

**Beyblade**: Castanha-escura, vermelha e laranja.

**Equipa**: Hell 5

**Roupas**: Calças jeans escuras muito largas (tipo bad boy xD), top vermelho com letras pretas a dizer "Hell", colete preto com fechos e fivelas, luvas sem dedos até um pouco acima do cotovelo pretas, sapatilhas pretas com caveiras desenhadas brancas e colar prata com uma pedra laranja.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Meilin Tsuki

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos-escuros pelo meio das costas lisos, olhos verde-esmeraldas, pele clara alta e esbelta. Tatuagem com o símbolo chinês da Terra no pulso.

**Personalidade**: séria mas é simpática e amável. É técnica da sua equipa pois tem inteligência para dar e vender (se a inteligência se vendesse u.u... haveria menos pessoas parvas no mundo xD) e tem uma óptima lógica pra estratégias de beyblade. É calma mas também é muito divertida.

**Cores favoritas**: branco, preto, castanho e verde.

**Gosta de**: Animais, Natureza, árvores e flores silvestres, também gosta muito de Bonsais, ama tecnologia, beyblade, Dreamer, lobos, ganhar e suas amigas.

**Não gosta de**: que se intrometam no seu trabalho, que mexam no seu LapTop sem autorização, ser vencida.

**Fera-Bit**: Dreamer – lobo castanho-claro com armadura prata, olhos castanhos-escuros e pedra oval na testa verde-esmeralda. Elemento: Terra. Muito calmo, e parece inofensivo mas com as estratégias que a sua mestre cria ele é uma autêntica arma mortal.

**Ataques**: "Illusion", "Lost Universe" e "Invisible Wall"

**Beyblade**: Castanha-clara e verde-esmeralda.

**Equipa**: Angels

**Roupas**: mini-saia até meio da coxa pregada castanha, camisa verde musgo, etnies (para quem não souber, são uma marca de sapatilhas) castanhas com atacadores verdes musgo, casaco castanho-escuro, luvas sem dedos castanhas e colar prata com uma pedra verde-esmeralda.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Matt Spirit

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: cabelo negro curto e rebelde, olhos azuis-claros, pele clara, alto e esbelto com o corpo bem trabalhado. Tatuagem de um dragão enrolado no braço.

**Personalidade**: sério e trabalhador. É amável e simpático com toda a gente mas de vez em quando torna-se muito sério de repente.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, prata e branco.

**Gosta de**: esgrima, artes marciais, montar a cavalo, natureza, beyblade, Thunder, tempestades.

**Não gosta de**: que se intrometam nos seus assuntos, ser chateado, ser controlado.

**Fera-Bit**: Thunder – Dragão prata com detalhes azuis-escuros e olhos azuis-claros. Elemento: Trovão. Muito agressivo em combate.

**Ataques**: "Thunder of destruction", "Light of Darkness" e "Metal Sheald".

**Beyblade**: Prata e azul-escura.

**Equipa**: Sanctuary

**Roupa**: Calças jeans larga, t-shirt preta com rabiscos cinza, sapatilhas pretas, casaco preto, luvas sem dedos pretas e colar preto com uma pedra azul-escura.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Árgon Reed

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: Cabelo loiro curto e encaracolado, olhos verde-água, pele clara, alto e esbelto com o corpo bem trabalhado. Tatuagem de uma águia na omoplata.

**Personalidade**: simpático, amável e gentil. É um amigo daqueles em que se pode confiar. Gosta muito de ajudar as pessoas mas quando está de mau humor fica muito sério e frio e torna-se um pouco violento.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, branco, prata e azul.

**Gosta de**: Arco e flecha, artes marciais, montar a cavalo, natureza, beyblade, Death, estrelas, alegria, silêncio.

**Não gosta de**: Pessoas muito barulhentas (principalmente quando está de mau humor), tristeza, ver alguém sozinho.

**Fera-Bit**: Freedom – Águia negra de cabeça branca, olhos vermelhos e bico e garras muito afiadas e prata. Elemento: Ar. Fera-Bit de porte altivo e imponente, muito agressiva.

**Ataques**: "Calling of Darkness", "Singing of Victory" e "Winds for Protection".

**Beyblade**: Branca e verde-água.

**Equipa**: Sanctuary

**Roupa**: Calças jeans claras, t-shirt branca a dizer "Believe in Freedom" a azul acinzentado, sapatilhas brancas, casaco branco, luvas sem dedos azul acinzentado e colar negro com uma pedra azul acinzentado.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Joshua Knight

**Idade**: 15 anos

**Aparência**: cabelo azul-marinho curto e rebelde, olhos cor de âmbar, pele um pouco morena, alto e esbelto com corpo trabalhado. Tatuagem com um tubarão na perna.

**Personalidade**: Alegre, divertido mas também é muito sério e desconfiado para com quem não conhece. É muito trabalhador pois não gosta de ser tratado como uma criança.

**Cores favoritas**: branco, preto, azul e prata.

**Gosta de**: Arco e flecha, artes marciais, montar a cavalo, natureza, beyblade, Death, mar, animais marinhos.

**Não gosta de**: ser tratado como uma criança, ser chateado, ser interrompido no seu treino de arco e flecha.

**Fera-Bit**: Death – tubarão negro de barriga branca, profundos olhos azuis, grandes e afiados dentes prata. Elemento: Água. Muito agressivo em combate.

**Ataques**: "Mortal Bite", "Black Tide" e "Shell's Barrier".

**Beyblade**: Negra e azul.

**Equipa**: Sanctuary

**Roupa**: Bermudas jeans, t-shirt azul com um tubarão estampado, casaco preto, sapatilhas pretas, luvas sem dedos azuis e colar preto com uma pedra azul.

-----x-----

**Nome**: Elliot Fire

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Aparência**: cabelo ruivo curto e rebelde, olhos negros, pele morena, alto e esbelto com corpo bem trabalhado. Tatuagem com um leão no braço.

**Personalidade**: Frio, sério, sarcástico e um pouco arrogante com quem não conhece. É apenas um pouco mais simpático com os seus colegas de equipa mas está sempre de mau humor.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, vermelho, prata e branco.

**Gosta de**: esgrima, artes marciais, montar a cavalo, natureza, beyblade, Dark Leo, ganhar, fogo, sol.

**Não gosta de**: pessoas irritantes, barulhentas, chatas, perder, que a façam passar por cenas humilhantes.

**Fera-Bit**: Dark Leo – leão negro com a juba de fogo, olhos prata, longos e afiados caninos. Elemento: Fogo. Extremamente agressivo e destrutivo.

**Ataques**: "Mortal Claw", "Dark Flames" e "Flaming Barrier".

**Beyblade**: negra e vermelha.

**Equipa**: Sanctuary

**Roupa**: Calças negras largas, t-shirt vermelha, casaco de couro preto, sapatilhas pretas, luvas sem dedos vermelhas e colar preto com uma pedra laranja.

------x-----

**Nome**: Ryu Knight

**Idade**: 17 anos

**Aparência**: cabelo verde curto e rebelde, olhos cor de âmbar, pele um pouco morena, alto e esbelto com o corpo bem trabalhado. Tatuagem na omoplata com um elfo.

**Personalidade**: Alegre, divertido e muito mulherengo. É muito simpático para as raparigas mas não é de compromissos.

**Cores favoritas**: preto, branco, prata e verde.

**Gosta de**: esgrima, artes marciais, montar a cavalo, natureza, beyblade, Fear, animais.

**Não gosta de**: ficar amarrado a uma rapariga, ser chateado, ser ignorado por uma rapariga, pattys, pessoas ignorantes.

**Fera-Bit**: Fear – Elfo de cabelos negros, olhos prata e pele muito pálida, tem vestimentas negras e uma flauta transversal prata na mão. Elemento: Terra. Muito sério em combate mas muito poderoso.

**Ataques**: "Earthquake Song", "Disaster melody" e "Dense Forest".

**Beyblade**: negra e prata.

**Equipa**: Sanctuary

**Roupa**: Calças jeans, t-shirt verde-água com riscos verdes, casaco branco, sapatinhas brancas, luvas sem dedos verdes e colar preto com uma pedra verde-esmeralda.

**-----x-----**

_1º Capítulo: "Novo Campeonato"_

Ao aeroporto da Austrália, chegavam vários jogadores de vários países para o campeonato de Beyblade Australiano. Entre eles encontrava-se também o actual campeão mundial 3 vezes consecutivas, Tyson Granger, com a sua equipa, Daichi, Kenny e Hilary. Max, Ray e Kai tinham voltado para as suas antigas equipas com no campeonato anterior para tentarem vencer o seu amigo. Além das equipas já conhecidas, pode-se notar que este ano havia novas equipas a participar. Pelos vistos o campeonato iria ser interessante e cheio de novas surpresas.

Sr. Dickinson – Olá a todos! É para mim uma grande honra ver-vos aqui de novo! Neste campeonato vão participar novas equipas e espero que todos deiam o seu melhor para vencer e lutar bem! Agora iram para o hotel descansar, arrumar as malas e treinarem. A festa de abertura será amanhã. Vamos ter uma jantar comemorativo e o campeonato iniciar-se-á no dia seguinte. Boa sorte a todos!

Todos se dirigiram para os autocarros com destino ao hotel. Amanhã será o momento de muitas revelações...

Continua...

**----------x----------**

Oi!!! isto ficou enorme mas o capitulo em si ficou pequenino... T.T

mas por agora também só uma pequena introdução à fic! n.n

Quem quiser participar na fic é só colocar na review as seguintes caracterizações da sua personagem:

1) Nome:

2) Idade:

3) Aparência:

4) Personalidade:

5) Cores favoritas:

6) Gosta de:

7) Não gosta de:

8) Fera-Bit:

9) Ataques:

10) Beyblade:

11) Equipa:

12) Roupas:

As vagas para as equipas são as seguintes:

- Night Girls (3 vagas para raparigas)

- Angels (2 vagas)

- Hell 5 (3 vagas)

- Star Lights (5 vagas mas aviso que esta equipa é de pattys u.u')

- Dark Boys (5 vagas para rapazes)

Podem criar mais do que uma única personagem!

Ficarei à espera das reviews!!! n.n

bjux pra tdx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atsuko Tenshi


End file.
